


Unexpected was Expected These Days

by skittles_lee



Series: What makes my heart beat [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, but not really, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_lee/pseuds/skittles_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Scott's 18th birthday tomorrow and he couldn't wait to find out the name of his soul mate. He just wasn't really prepared for who it turned out to be..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected was Expected These Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah. Sequel. Cause I felt like it was needed. And I'd just been reading some Derek/Scott works, so. Hmm.. yes. This happened. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. 
> 
> Again, this 'verse is based almost entirely off of pr1nc3ssp34ch's "where others fade away", so read that. The link is on the first fic of the series. Also, if you don't read "you're the unlikely center of my world", you'll be a little lost. So read that one first. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd. I don't own Teen Wolf and/or the characters, nor do I gain profit. 
> 
> Comments welcome, as is encouragement. Or prompts, for any ship. I like them all (I have phases :P) 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Edited 2/12/2017

Scott had been waiting for this moment for years, with both dread and happy anticipation. He couldn’t really choose between the two emotions. Because, on the one hand, he would know who was made for him, just for him. On the other hand, he was scared. What if they were in a relationship already, and refused to break it off? Also, he didn’t want to break anyone up in the first place. Another problem, what if they didn’t like him? Or he doesn’t like them?

It was nerve racking. Stiles had offered to stay over, but Scott felt bad about that. After all, Stiles hadn’t wanted him or any of the others over, and Scott thought he had had some good points. To be fair, Scott also thought he and Derek would be spending the night together. 

And hadn’t that sent a pang through him? Because, what Stiles doesn’t know was that Scott was jealous. Not over Stiles. No, he had purely platonic feelings for Stiles. Derek was a different story, however. He simultaneously wanted to stare at Derek forever and hate him. Mostly for stealing all his bro time, because when he and Stiles had started to become close, Stiles didn’t spend as much time with him. To be fair, though, Scott did the same when he was in a relationship with Allison. But he was over that. He'd learnt his lesson. And, as if the awkwardness of feeling like third wheel anytime Scott hung out with both Stiles and Derek wasn't enough, any time Scott joined them, Derek was gone within half an hour, or if it were the beginning of an event, he’d leave early. Scott figured that Derek just didn’t like him. Which meant that Scott was kind of wary around him, as well as conflicted emotionally. 

It didn’t help the fact that Derek was always so quiet, and his normal expression was the best resting bitch face Scott had ever seen. 

Scott was happy for Stiles, and thought that Stiles’ reasoning for being alone to find out his soul-mate's name was sound. So, here Scott was, on a Saturday night, trying to choose between watching Transformers 1, or Fast and the Furious 4. Both good movies. Both about cars. Tough decision. Finally deciding he’d watch Transformers first, and then Fast and Furious after, Scott settled on his bed, lying on his stomach with his laptop in front of him. 

Halfway through the second one, Scott was fast asleep. 

\----- line break ----- 

The next morning, Scott dozed happily for a minute or two, content to stay in a state between wakefulness and sleep. Letting his mind wander, he thought about the various pairs in his friendship group, how happy Stiles is with Boyd, and how – 

Scott leaped out of bed, racing to a mirror. Quickly taking off his shirt, he searched his chest for a name. Not finding it, he turned around, checking his back. And sure enough, to the right of his spine, just before his side, was a faint name. Edging closer to the mirror, Scott squinted to make out the precise handwriting. 

Once he read it, he stared. Derek. He read it again. Nope, he wasn’t wrong. But, Derek was… No, he wasn’t. Does that mean…?

Turning around, Scott dove for his bedside table. Snatching up his phone, he quickly dialed Stiles’ number. 

“‘Lo,” Stiles mumbled, obviously having just woken up. 

“Do you know who Derek’s soul mate is?” Scott blurted out, frantic. 

“Scott?” Stiles asked, sounding much more awake now. 

“I think mine is Derek. The name, it’s Derek. Does Derek have my name?” 

There was a pause. “It might be. You’d be better off asking him.” 

“Stiles!” Scott whined.

“I can’t say. I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Scott heard some rustling in the background and soft voices. 

“Is Boyd over?” Scott asked, wincing a little. 

There was a pause. “Maybe.” 

Scott shook his head after simultaneously mentally high-fiving his best friend, and cringing at the image. “That’s not important. What is important is that Derek doesn’t like me! He’s always glaring at me, and giving me these looks like he wants eat me, and not in the good way,” Scott blurts out, only stopping when he heard Stiles snort. 

“I can tell you you’re wrong. Look, Scott, you just have to go for it. Don’t think about what will happen. You’ll always regret it if you don’t at least try.” 

Scott rolled the advice around his head a little. “Fine,” he sighed. "I’ll go see him.”

“He’ll be at home. Tell me how it goes!”

“Wait, I’m not going now –“ Scott nearly shouted into the phone. He swore when he heard the dial tone in his ear, cursing Stiles and his lineage.

Throwing his phone onto his bed, he thought. Maybe Stiles had the right idea, going now. It would certainly not give him time to back out… 

Damn, Scott thought. Guess he was going now. 

\----- line break -----

Soon Scott found himself out the front of the Hale house, a house that was more like a mansion than a proper family house. Three stories, it had a wrap-around porch and large windows, a few of which were open. 

Before he had managed to gather his courage, the front door opened, and Laura stepped out. Cursing silently, Scott climbed out of the car, walking over to the front door. 

“Scott? What are you doing here?” Laura asked once Scott was in hearing distance. 

“I, uh, was wondering if Derek was here?” 

Laura looked surprised for a moment, before turning around and bellowing out “DEREK!” at the top of her lungs, even though she could have said it at normal volume and Derek would have heard. Wolf ears came in handy. Scott jumped slightly, not expecting the volume. Laura turned back around to consider Scott, clearly thinking about what it could be about. Soon, though, the light seemed to go off, and she grinned. Just then, Derek stepped out onto the porch, acting casual, but with conflicting fear and hope still evident on his face. 

“Scott? What do you need?” Derek asked.

Scott glanced over to Laura, who was still grinning. She raised her hands when Derek turned to look at her as well, and went back inside. 

“She’s standing just behind the door, listening.” Derek said. 

Scott shot him a curious look. Derek smiled wanly in response. 

“We can go for a walk, she won’t hear us that way.”

“Okay,” Scott nodded, following Derek off the porch and towards the row of trees.

When Scott started to speak, Derek held up a hand until they had gone a few feet into the forest. 

“So, umm, what did you want me for?” Derek asked, hesitant. 

“Um, well, I guess you know it’s my birthday today.” 

Derek nodded, “Yeah.”

“Um, I don’t really know how to ask this, so I’ll just say it straight. My soul mate’s name is Derek. I was wondering if yours was my name?” Scott asked, voice squeaking on the end. 

Derek nodded slowly, “Yes, it is.”

“Oh, okay. Cool.” After a minute of silence, Scott spoke. 

“I’m not really sure what happens now.”

Derek snorted, before caution took over. “What would you like to happen?” He asked. 

“Um, well I don’t know. I didn’t really think about it. Cause I don’t think you like me very much, and –“

Scott paused when Derek choked, face beet red. Coughing a little, Derek rasped, “I definitely like you.” 

Scott stopped, thrown. “Oh, well, I assumed you didn’t, because you’re always glaring at me and leave when I join you and Stiles, and –“

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Derek cut in. 

Scott stopped, considered. “Only because you were spending so much alone time with Stiles,” he admitted. 

“Oh.” Derek said. 

Again, both were silent. 

“So… um,” Scott bit his lip, “Do you want to go out with me, sometime?” He asked. 

A smile began to bloom across Derek’s face, “I’d like that.” 

“Good. Um, tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Noon good for you? I can pick you up at your place.”

Scott nodded, smiling. “I’d like that.” 

“Oh,” Derek said, a thought crossing his mind, “I forgot.” Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss on Scott’s lips. Scott gasped, but swayed into him, hands coming up to brace himself on Derek’s arms. Licking Derek’s lower lip, he slowly deepened the kiss, exploring.

After a bit, they pulled back, both of them flushed. Derek lifted his shirt, and turned slightly to his right. He glanced up at Scott’s curious gaze, and nodded, smiling. 

“So, noon?” 

Scott nodded, grinning, “Yeah. I’ll see you then.” 

Derek smiled back, leaning down to kiss Scott’s cheek. 

“See you then,” Derek murmured against Scott’s skin. 

He pulled back, and then turned back to the house. Throwing a smile over his shoulder, he saw Scott start to follow, eyes at the ground, fingers touching his lips a little reverently. 

Derek turned back around to the front, grinning. 

Today had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, looking for a beta, cause my grammar and tenses are really bad, despite being a history major. So, yeah, help would be nice :)


End file.
